21 Reasons Not to Go Unnoticed
by staRouge
Summary: Allison Raymore's life has never been a thrilling one. No romance, attention, nothing. In her fifth year at Hogwarts, might she find someone like her, or is it just a chance encounter; a one-time thing? SEVERUS SNAPEXOC Marauder Era and onwards! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES ALLISON.
1. Chapter 1- Two Left Feet

It was a stormy night, the wind was howling loudly and the sky was painted in an inky black. It was September 1, and the students at Hogwarts were going back for another year. Once again, she realized, fifth year Allison Raymore would be ignored again. Once again, she would be picked on.

The train halted, and emerged the magical students, waiting to be taken to the castle. "Watch where you're going!" A dark voice shouted, as Allison tumbled to the ground. "Get off me!" A boy, no older than her own age, 15, pushed her off of him, and continued to collect small vials of what she presumed to be potions. He was glaring at her, and Allison looked herself over, she hadn't spilled anything, nor did she actually hurt him. The boy stood up, huffed, and stalked off of the red train.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette stepped off of the near empty train, and headed off to where the thestral carriages stood. She climbed onto a cart, when in strolled in the Slytherin gang. As she tucked her hair behind her ear, the oldest, a blonde named Lucius Malfoy took note of her presence, "If it isn't the mudblood," he sneered at the younger Ravenclaw. Among the pureblood enthusiasts, was the boy she had ran into on the train.

"Ah, Severus," Chortled an unhinged voice, "Miss Raymore seems to be _so_ intent on staring at you," Allison flushed, turning her head to the opening of the carriage. The ride was silent after that, and only the sound of the invisible creatures could be heard, as they finally came to the castle. Suddenly, Allison missed her parents. They were both muggles, and she simply wanted to stay with them to escape the Slytherin's hateful comments.

As if replaying the train scene, she tumbled out of the carriage, landing on the "Severus" boy. "Gerroff me!"

Quickly apologising, "S-sorry Severus,"

He glared at her again, making her wince slightly in fear, "It's Snape, to you," with that, he briskly walked off, following Lucius and his cronies into the castle.

The Ravenclaw seated herself at the back of the table, farthest from the professors, as she watched a new professor lead the first years into the hall. After the sorting was completed, the headmaster spoke up, "Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation, I'd like to say a word, if you please," he paused, waiting for the chatter to die down, "I am retiring from headmaster this year, Professor Dumbledore will be taking my place, and Professor Minerva McGonagall will be taking the role of Transfiguration teacher."

Many applauded, especially the Gryffindor table, after seeing the red and scarlet patch sewn on the front of her robe. The feast appeared in front of the students, and Allison was still impressed, despite seeing this five other times. She had a lawyer for a mother, and a nurse for a father, and neither were very good cooks. She giggled as she recalled her father nearly setting fire to boxed macaroni cheese.

The feast had ended in only an hour, and as a grand-slam intro to the year, the Marauders set a fireworks' show, that ended with a large shoot, that exploded over each house table, in the colours of the four houses. Everyone applauded, including Allison, and headed down to their respective house dorms. Allison smiled to herself, she had this feeling, that this year may be much different than all the rest.


	2. Chapter 2- Meet New People?

Allison woke up early. It was a Tuesday, meaning she had classes that day. She quickly showered, threw on her clothes, and head down the staircase from the girl's dormitories. There were a few other students in the common room; a couple of girls reading in a corner, some boys talking to one another, but overall, it was rather quiet.

She was yawning when a boy, just a year younger than her, came up and smiled a winning smile, "Hello miss!" He exclaimed, "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart! It's nice to meet me, isn't it?" For only a fourteen year-old he was rather self-centered. Allison let a nervous laugh out of her throat, as she tried to slide past the thrilled teen, "Allison Raymore? That is your name, isn't it?" He didn't allow her to reply, "Ah! I must leave, my dear, I'm afraid I am absolutely famished!" With that, Gilderoy Lockhart strutted off, presumably to the Great Hall.

Allison found her mind wandering, as she herself made her way to the hall. Who _was_ that Snape fellow she had run into? She had only seen him once or twice, sitting with his nose in a book while a redheaded girl avidly chatted away with him. She had a pang of jealousy to that girl; able to talk and understand the Slytherin much better than she ever could hope to. In fact, she noticed the pair strolling in the hallways, just ahead of her.

Apparently, they had heard her footsteps, as they turned around rather abruptly, a harsh glare of the tip of their wands against the still dark hallway. "Ah, it's just you," Snape sighed, lowering his wand slightly. Allison grimaced slightly as an acknowledgment to the gangly teen and the confused redhead.

"Sev, who is this?" The redhead asked, her emerald eyes glinting in curiosity.

"Ah, Lily, this is just a girl that ran into me. She's no one of importance," Lily, the redhead, rolled her eyes at Snape.

"Ah, don't worry about him. I'm Lily Evans! May I ask your name?" Compared to Snape's snarky comments, Lily was a drastic different with her spirited attitude.

Allison quickly answered, "My name is Allison Raymore,"

"Allison, like Alice in Wonderland?"

Allison's dark brown eyes lit up, "Yes! My parents named me after Alice. It's rather nice hearing from another who reads muggle literature." As Allison and Lily chatted along, occasionally informing Snape of muggle books or practices, they arrived at the Great Hall.

"Ah, I suppose this is where we split," Lily stated, "I hope we get to talk more!" She hadn't seen Lily's robes, but it didn't come as a surprise to see that she was a Gryffindor. The only surprise that came to mind was a Gryffindor being such good friends with a Slytherin. Shaking it off, the fifth year came to a stop as she reached the foot of the Ravenclaw table.

She smiled kindly at a third year, Xenophilius, as she started to pick around at her plate of pancakes. Allison reached for a bowl of fruits, and thought to herself; it would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3- A Chance Encounter

A/N: I am not British, so excuse my lame attempts at making this piece more British-esq.

It was Allison's first day of education since the previous school year. It had felt like only fortnight to her, although she wasn't complaining, her summer vacation _had_ been rather dull. Her first class was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Not bad.

She strolled leisurely down the hallways, she would not be late, when a voice stopped her from behind, "Allison!" It was Remus Lupin, a bright Gryffindor in her year.

Allison was rather friendly with the boy, and often looked to him for an intelligent conversation. "Hey, Remus," she smiled, the two of them stopping at the door to the new professor's classroom. As they entered, there wasn't a teacher sitting at the desk as they had expected, but a fair sized tabby cat with a pointed gaze.

Allison rolled her eyes, "I've never been fond of cats," They heard a small 'thump!' and as they turned around, they noticed a emerald-clad woman standing in place of the cat.

"Mister Lupin, Miss Raymore," she nodded in acknowledgement. The two glanced at each other as they sat to the front of the room, still slightly intimidated by the stern-faced woman. The class went through rather quickly, as they were only going over the class syllabus rather than learning to transfigure anything.

"Bye Remus!" Allison smiled brightly at the boy, and skipped down to the dungeons for potions with the Slytherins.

"Good morning, class!" Slughorn cheered, getting only a response of mumbling. Continuing on, unfazed, the portly man exclaimed the course. "My! It seems that we have spare time!" He exclaimed loudly, making a couple of students in the front jump. "Why don't we try and brew a small something to warm us up for the new school year, hm?"

He waved his wand at the board and appeared a messy scrawl of words. Draught of Peace, easy. All of the students set off to the ingredient cupboard, Allison following near. Allison stepped on her robe, falling for the third time in three days. "Bloody hell!" It was Snape. "It's like you bloody want to fall on me," He grumbled, picking up a vial of powdered unicorn horn.

The Slytherins howled with laughter as Allison tried to compose herself from the experience. She had fallen in a rather, _suggestive_ , position. Shouts of "Save some for me!" chorused through the students.

The flustered girl glared at the Slytherins, making them shrink slightly, "Alright, who started the chain?" She held up her hazel wand, "I'm not afraid to hex you,"

"Miss Raymore!" said Slughorn, "Uhm, class is dismissed. Miss Raymore, may I speak to you?" After composing herself, Allison sighed, shuffling her feet up to the Potions Master. "Miss Raymore, you are good at potions, I know, I know," he said to her, "Would you consider becoming a part of the Slug Club? I've heard that your father was a good muggle healer,"

She wasn't even remotely shocked. Despite being a muggle, her father was popular among many people, and it didn't surprise her that he had heard of him. She nodded, and Slughorn dismissed her, ignoring what would have been a nasty brawl between the Slytherin and her.


	4. Chapter 4- Reading Between the Flames

Next on Allison's list of classes was Divination, a double class consisting of the few Ravenclaws who bothered to sign up. Allison herself loved Divination, but the few friends she had hadn't liked it, stating the science of it was ridiculous. Allison disagreed; in reality there was little to no science, it's magic after all!

She sat on one of the pillowed chairs set across the room. Sitting next to her, Peter Cunningham, was scribbling down notes of what the dazed professor was saying.

"So today in the art of Divination, we will be observing fire-omens! Open your books to page 59 and take the matches on your table. Pay attention to the amount of herbs used!" As the students took the matches in hand, the professor levitated blank candles to the student's tables. "Now the reason why we must use muggle matches is it creates a natural fire, and creates more specific results as opposed to magic."

She directed how to properly strike the matches without catching yourself on fire, a number of students in the room hadn't had contact with muggle objects. Allison, being a muggle-born, knew how to light a match of course, but she kept a wary eye on the boy on the opposite end of her table.

The class lit their candles, crushed the herbs, and looked at the flame as they consulted their book on instructions. They were to observe the smoke emitted from the candle. Looking at the smoke, Allison could see a was a waxing moon only a sliver. Looking at the book, she turned a page and saw: " _Moons, Waxing, Waning, and Full: What They Mean."_ Trailing her finger down the text, she stopped at waxing, " _Waxing moons are a symbol of drastic change between the seer's loved ones, and potentially a lover being introduced into their lives."_

A/N: Short chapter; I'm sick today.


	5. Chapter 5- After the Daze

In a daze, Allison ignored the class around her, until she could hear the teacher screeching about a fire, and when she looked down, she noted her table partner's candle knocked over.

"Dear! Miss Raymore!" She yelled. She fiddled with her wand, before casting a quick water spell. However, it was too late, Allison already had part of her robe burned off, the bottom charred at the bottom hem, and she could feel a scorching coming from her ashy legs. She fainted at the sight, and as she closed her eyes, she was lifted by magic to hospital wing.

When she woke up, she could hear the faint mumbling of Madame Pomfrey. "Dear oh dear. Seems you've got a nasty burn here. Nothing a little magic can't fix, I presume." Allison opened her eyes, and Madam Pomfrey took note. "Ah, dear you're awake. Quick, drink this." She held out a pale blue potion that smelled sickly sweet.

Closing her eyes, Allison swallowed the potion as she grimaced from a taste only described by disgusting. Still, she was grateful. Right away, she could feel the swelling on her leg go down. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a small tin of yellow cream.

"Now this is for the burn. It should go away in about a day or so if you continue to apply this." She stated, handing the tin to Allison.

"Thanks." Madam Pomfrey told her when she should apply the cream, every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to bed, Wrapping her slim fingers around the shiny tin, Madam Pomfrey dismissed her, but told her to come back if irritation and swelling continued.

As she walked slowly down the hallway, Allison felt the memories of Divination flood back to her. A loved one. A lover. Allison hadn't liked anyone, despite having a crush on several people whom always turned her down and for all she knew no one like her either. Her mind wandered; who would it be?

As she found herself at the Ravenclaw Common Room, after answering the riddle, she crept her way up the stairway, and tucked herself into bed for an early rest.


	6. Chapter 6- Friends?

Allison awoke with a cold sweat; a nightmare. It hadn't meant anything, just simple fears she had like spiders and the like. Still, she was relatively shaken up. Light streamed through the curtains of her dorm, signalling it was day. Looking down at the muggle watch on her wrist, she read the time. Half-past six. At first the girl had jumped up out of her bed, thinking she had classes until she realized that all of her roommates were still sound asleep in their beds, despite being early risers.

Ah, Saturday. Allison couldn't fall back asleep, she had spied a small garden spider crawling on the stone wall, so she got herself dressed. Breakfast at Hogwarts isn't a thing the fifteen year old took for granted. Despite having a fairly wealthy life, both of Allison's parents weren't world-class chefs, and often opted out for take out foods.

As Allison sat down at the near-empty Ravenclaw table, her eyes landed on the fried eggs in the centre of the wooden table. Jackpot. Reaching her fork out to grab the egg, someone had hit her egg at the last second, causing her to drop said food.

"Oof! Sorry there!" A voice had sounded behind her. It was Lily Evans. "Ah, I guess it's my fault you dropped that, huh?" Lily gave a small smile to Allison, hoping for forgiveness.

"Ah, it's alright I guess. I've got more than enough on my plate, anyway." She gestured to her plate that was near overflowing with various foods. As Lily sat herself down on the wooden bench, Allison got confused. "What are you doing, aren't you a Gryffindor?"

Lily gave a little giggle, one Allison was jealous of, and replied, "It's just the ruddy Marauders. James has been giving me a hassle per say." As she pointed to the red table, sure enough, James Potter was causing a loud ruckus among his cronies, whilst flicking small chunks of jam into the Slytherin's hair whilst the teachers' heads were turned.

Allison laughed along with her, as a dark-clad Slytherin walked up to the two laughing girls. "Lily, what on earth are you doing with _her?_ " Snape set his pointed gaze at Allison, who glanced above her to the enchanted ceiling.

"Lighten up, Sev! She really isn't that bad. Besides," She placed her hand on Allison's shoulder, "We're friends now, and I expect you to get along nicely with her!"


	7. Chapter 7- The M Word

Over the days Allison and Lily found themselves in a rather close friendship. Although Snape hadn't liked Allison from the start, he wouldn't glare at her _all_ the time. Lily introduced other friends to the quiet teenager, including Alice, a small quiet girl whom Allison related to completely, despite the initial shock of her having hair as short as the boy's.

As Allison wandered the corridors of the school, she felt her foot give way underneath her. She shrieked as she fell, but hadn't felt the ground yet. Opening her eyes, she found to slim arms coiled around her, pale hands hidden under the customary robes.

"S-Snape," Allison stuttered out, flushing as he set her on her feet.

"I suppose now we're more acquainted… My name is Severus,' He drawled, as he briskly continued walking, as Lily dragged Allison's arm. Allison followed, dumbfounded. She could've sworn she saw a ghost of a smile ghost his face, but she wasn't certain.

As the three found a shady tree to sit under, Allison's stomach churned. Something wasn't right. Sure enough, the infamous Marauders sauntered over to the three.

"Ah, Potter," Lily scowled at the boys, glaring sharply at the four.

"Ah, Lily," he retorted. Suddenly, he whipped out his wand, pointing it at Severus. He tossed a smirk to his friends, as they nodded. Severus was lifted by the heels of his shoes up into the air.

Lily growled as the boys continued to laugh and point at the poor boy. Allison stood and watched, as she attempted to get Severus down from the awkward situation. Lily charged up to Potter, ramming him in the stomach. Severus fell as the spell was broken, and landed on Allison.

Flushing, Severus pushed himself off of the small girl as Lily was chewing out the Marauders.

"Ah, has the slimeball got a protector? How cute," Black's comment was the last comment.

Severus darted up, furious, as he yelled out to the boys who were chuckling. "My protector? She's a bloody _mudblood!_ " Allison felt herself gasp; she was a muggle born. Right away, Severus looked like he regretted it, as Lily stormed past the now gaping Gryffindor boys.

Glancing back at the pale boy who was muttering curses at himself and hitting himself in the head, and to Lily, who hadn't managed to get far, she ran after the redhead to comfort her. Allison herself was frustrated as well with her new friend.

She sighed as she glanced one last time to Severus, as she turned her head to dash over to Lily.

A/N: I know this isn't what they said, but I'm paraphrasing it. I don't feel like googling.


	8. Chapter 8- The Problem With Trust

A/N: Short thing, but I just got back from vacation. Tired AF

Allison's feet swept her across the schoolyard, to the library, where Lily sat in a corner, quietly sniffling. "L-Lily?" Allison gasped, looking at the redhead with dark eyes.

"Go away, I don't want your pity," Lily replied, pulling her knees farther into her chest. Allison shook her head, as she watched the older girl cry. She started patting her on the back, as she took a seat next to her. "Y-You aren't here to mock me?" Lily managed to stutter out, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"Of course not," Allison replied, "After all, I _am_ a muggleborn too, you know." Lily looked up at Allison and the two girls had an exchange of smiles, small ones, nonetheless.

"Where, Lily!" It was Snape. Lily's eyes widened, as Snape made his way into the corner of the library. Somewhere, Madame Pince shushed him. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Lily I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Then why did you?"

Snape was shocked. The voice did not come out stuttering as he had thought it would, and it certainly didn't come from Lily either. Sitting to the side was Allison, small, young Allison whom at first hadn't looked like anything special, but perhaps to Lily, was a blessing in disguise.

"Why did you hurt her, when you knew very well what it would do to her. Why?" Allison hadn't yelled it, she never yelled anything. She never got mad, nor threw tantrums. Maybe Snape wanted her to get mad, to see the anger in her eyes. Anything, anything but the disapproval that shone through her eyes.

Glaring at him with impatience, Allison looked at Lily, before facing him again, "I swear Severus Snape, if you hurt her again like this I will hex you." She glowered at him one last time, before carefully leading Lily by the arm to the hospital wing, in hopes of acquiring a calming potion for the distraught girl.


	9. Chapter 9- A Wave of Regret

A/N: Thank you everyone who is still reading this! *whispers* I love you all...

After returning to the Great Hall without Lily, as she was still in the hospital wing, Allison was approached by Alice, and her boyfriend, Frank."H-hey Allison," Alice whispered quietly, "Where's Lily? I heard what happened." Allison felt herself freeze up; it had only been around an hour ago the event occurred, so how could it have been passed around.

Then, from the right of the confused Ravenclaw, a chortle-chorus of laughter erupted from the Gryffindor table. It struck her, The Marauders were the only ones else outside at the time.

Flushing out of anger, Allison marched her way over to the boys. "Why did you tell the whole bloody school?!" She shouted at the now silent Gryffindors.

They fidgeted around in their seats, as they felt the glare coming from the witch's eyes, and Sirius spoke up, "Well, it wasn't the _whole_ school… Just the Gryffindors," He gave her an impish grin that she shook off with a scoff.

Peter piped up as well, "Y-yeah! And Hufflepuff and Ravencla-" He was silenced by James who had slapped him on the side of the face. He gave the smaller boy a death glare, and Peter looked down at the block of cheese on his plate, realizing his mistake.

"So sorry m'dear, I think I'll excuse myself, I'm going to see Lily!" James rocketed out of his seat, as he ran in the direction of the infirmary. The rest of the boys quickly apologised as well, as they dashed off to follow James.

Allison sighed, and as she took a seat at her table, she met the gaze of Severus Snape. Too tired to glare at the boy, she lazily rolled her eyes at the Slytherin, as she turned back to her food. Dinner went and passed quick enough, and before anyone could go anywhere, Dumbledore stopped the students.

"I'd like to remind you all that bad language is prohibited in Hogwarts, and you _will_ serve detention if it is spoken to another student or member of faculty. That is all." Allison could almost feel the remorse that Snape had, and she caught him burying his face in his robes, flushing as heads turned to the Slytherin table.

And Allison almost felt bad.


	10. Chapter 10- Friends

A/N: Woah, already 5 follows?! That's amazing, so thank you! I'm getting busier so I may not be able to post as often, as track season is starting up. Still, you guys are cool. Also, woop! 10 chapters!

Allison thought day and night about Snape's guilty eyes, and although she didn't let on, the young girl had sincerely felt remorse for the boy. Perhaps it was the nasty people he hung around, or the dark aura that enveloped him lately, but Allison wasn't about to talk to him soon.

She still hung around Lily, and her friends, spending time around the corridors of Hogwarts. When Halloween finally rolled around, Hogsmeade also opened it's doors to students on weekends. Of course, like any reasonable girl, Allison went with Lily and company, with the included company of James Potter.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" She asked the boy one afternoon as they sit, drinking butterbeer in the Hog's Head.

He responded with a careless grin to Lily, who flushed, as he replied, "Lilybug and I are dating, now!" Oohs and aahs echoed around the table. While Alice and Frank weren't there, having both forgotten their Transfiguration essays, instead were a boy going by the name Sawyer Jackson, and a younger girl by the name Olivia Portmen.

Sawyer was a strange lad, who had an undying interest in anyone who would love him, regardless of gender. He didn't know what to call it, only referring him to be an "any" guy. He was loud and proud, and had a tendency to be rather flamboyant at times unneeded, but sweet deep down. Olivia on the other hand was a very quiet girl. She hadn't dated anyone, as far as Hogwarts has known, and she wasn't very interested in anyone, instead choosing a good read rather than a Quidditch game.

Overall, their friend circle had grown rather large, despite losing a member just last month. Although Halloween wasn't celebrated much by dressing up in England, Hogwarts not included, Sawyer had managed to convince Olivia into a rather pretty muggle fairy costume, himself in a flourish of shiny silver armor.

Allison felt herself smile, as she slipped into bed, Halloween just around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11- Ignore Me

Allison's first class of the day consisted of both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Of course Sawyer was there, and Olivia would be too, had she not been a year younger than them. The class came and went, slower than Allison had thought. Being History of Magic, Allison resorted to scrawling messy doodles on a spare piece of parchment.

The ink flew across the faded paper and the boy sitting next to her, Sawyer, looked over at Allison in awe. "Hey, Allison!" He whisper-yelled, uncaring of the teacher's drawl about the first act of impeachment in the Ministry of Magic. "That's pretty good, y'know?" He gave her a big grin, as they continued to converse in class.

After History of Magic was Flying courses with Slytherins. Allison wasn't too keen on heights, but she still chose the class as a means of transportation, being too young to apparate. "Up!" She commanded to broom, which swiftly flew into her hand. Not all the students got it so swiftly, however. Snape was still one with the broom wrestling on the ground.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, and when Snape finally got the broom he went to quietly apologise. He looked down as he could hear the taunting jeers of James and his cronies, and looked farther away when Allison attempted to meet his gaze.

She huffed, stubborn, as she too faced the other way. If he didn't want her sympathy, then he wouldn't get it.

A/N: Agh, sorry for my absence, and for this painfully short chapter. I'm recovering from a writer's block. Poor excuse, I know, but bear with me.


End file.
